mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Retreat
Silent Retreat is a 2013 Canadian horror movie about a young woman who is sent to an isolated clinic where no talking is allowed, only to discover a conspiracy involving hypnosis, brainwashing, and a bloodthirsty monster. The film stars Chelsea Jenish, Sofia Banzhof, and Robert Nolan. Plot Summary Janey (Jenish) is a troubled young woman who is sentenced by a court to attend an experimental and isolated "silent retreat" clinic for women. Upon her arrival, "The Doctor" (Nolan) who heads the clinic explains the harsh rules; Janey is not allowed to have any personal possessions, is not allowed to speak to anyone at any time, and must obey the clinic's staff without question. There are four other women at the retreat: "Pink Stripe" (Jen Pogue); "Long Bangs" (Jennie Foster); "Black Glasses" (Katie Buitendyk); and Alexis (Banzhof). Janey and Alexis become friends, secretly sneaking off to out-of-the-way parts of the clinic to converse. The women are subjected to regular hypnotherapy sessions that are supposed to relax them. Janey quickly senses that something more sinister is going on. Pink Stripe rebels against the Doctor and is sent to a small cabin; when she returns, she is a different and far more submissive person. Janey and Alexis realize that they have seen each other going to the same cabin but neither can remember being there. When Janey tries to escape at night, a frightened staff member finds her in the woods brings her back to the clinic. Alexis and Janey slowly discover the true purpose of the clinic- to brainwash them into becoming obedient Stepford wives. Alexis thinks that she has been at the clinic for only a few weeks, but she's actually been there for more than two years. The Doctor also reveals the terrifying secret of the clinic- a creature "that evolution forgot" lives in the woods and kills anyone The Doctor has decided to eliminate. When his latest attempt to brainwash Alexis fails, he ties her up in the woods, but Janey rescues her and they escape the monster. Alexis and Janey get the other women to rebel against The Doctor, so he turns the creature against all of them. A bloody battles ensues between the staff, the women, and the monster, leaving only Janey and The Doctor alive. The monster kills The Doctor and turns on Janey, but she discovers that it is hurt by sound and drives it away by screaming at the top of her lungs. RET1.JPG|Janey is sent to the retreat RET2.JPG|Janey meets The Doctor RET3.JPG|Pink Stripe stands up to The Doctor RET4.JPG|The women are hypnotized RET5.JPG|Black Glasses in a deep trance RET6.JPG|Pink Stripe and Janey bond for a moment RET7.JPG|The women are hypnotized again RET8.JPG|The staff prepare to take Alexis away RET9.JPG|The staff member puts Janey under RET10.JPG|Pink Stripe is a Stepford drone RET11.JPG|Janey sees Alexis at the cabin RET12.JPG|Janey is hypnotized RET13.JPG|She briefly remembers her brainwashing session RET14.JPG|Janey and Alexis sneak away to talk RET15.JPG|Another hypnosis session RET16.JPG|Janey tries to stop The Doctor from taking Black Glasses to the cabin RET17.JPG|Janey and Alexis go through the clinic's files RET18.JPG|Alexis is hypnotized and brainwashed RET19.JPG|Alexis is programmed to be obedient RET20.JPG|Janey rescues Alexis from the monster RET21.JPG|The women turn against The Doctor RET22.JPG|The monster attacks RET23.JPG|Janey confronts The Doctor RET24.JPG|Janey gets the monster to kill The Doctor RET25.JPG|Janey drives the monster away with her screams Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Horror